scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is an animated feature film based on the classic folktale Snow White (specifically its Brothers Grimm rendering), and directed by David Hand, Walt Disney, William Cottrell, Wilfred Jackson, Larry Morey, Perce Pearce and Ben Sharpsteen. It features, in their Disney debuts, Snow White, Grimhilde, the Seven Dwarfs (Grumpy, Happy, Dopey, Sneezy, Bashful, Sleepy and Doc), Humbert the Huntsman, the Magic Mirror, Prince Florian, his horse Astor, Norman the Raven, the Vultures and the Fly. Plot Vain and sorcerous queen Grimhilde becomes fixated on murdering her stepdaughter, the innocent and kindly princess Snow White, for fear that Snow's beauty might one day surpass her own. However, the henchman she picks cannot go through with his grisly duty and lets Snow escape into the Forest, where she comes to live with seven colorful dwarves, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful and Dopey, for whom she becomes the perfect housekeeper. Between those new friends and her her handsome intended, life seems good to Snow White — the Queen's omniscient Magic Mirror soon puts right back on the naive girl's trail… Songs *''I'm Wishing'' *''Someday My Prince Will Come'' *''One Song'' *''With a Smile and a Song'' *''Whistle While You Work'' *''The Dwarfs' Washing Song'' *''The Silly Song'' Deleted Songs *''Music in Your Soup'' *''You're Never Too Old'' Behind the scenes Released in 1937, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is most famous as the first of the Walt Disney Classics, and (though this is inaccurate) allegedly the first-ever full-length animated feature film (although it is the first full-length cel-animated feature film). The film was many years in development and an immense wealth of deleted material exists, including early concepts such as onscreen appearances by Snow White's mother or a slew of different Dwarfs, and scenes that were already fully animated when they were cut, which include the Seven Dwarfs building Snow White a bed her size, a long scene where they eat the soup brewed by Snow (cut for being redundant compared to the bath scene), and a short snippet of the Witch-Queen watching her cauldron of poison boil. The most notable cut was the immense reduction of Prince Florian's screen-time, meant to elude the difficulty of animating a handsome, realistic man at that point in the animation art's development. Snow White underwent a number of remakes and adaptations: a musical in 1979, and comic versions in 1937, in 1969, in 1973, and in 1991, as well as an audiobook in 1949. Category:Stories Category:Cartoons Category:Films Category:Animated Features Category:Theatrical Films Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Walt Disney stories Category:Ted Sears stories Category:Richard Creedon stories Category:Otto Englander stories Category:Dick Rickard stories Category:Earl Hurd stories Category:Merrill De Maris stories Category:Dorothy Ann Blank stories Category:Webb Smith stories Category:Carl Barks stories Category:David Hand stories Category:William Cottrell stories Category:Wilfred Jackson stories Category:Larry Morey stories Category:Perce Pearce stories Category:Ben Sharpsteen stories Category:1937 stories Category:Snow White stories Category:Grimhilde stories Category:Seven Dwarfs stories Category:Happy stories Category:Grumpy stories Category:Dopey stories Category:Bashful stories Category:Sneezy stories Category:Doc stories Category:Sleepy stories Category:Humbert the Huntsman stories Category:Magic Mirror stories Category:Prince Florian stories Category:Astor stories Category:Norman stories Category:Vultures stories Category:Fly stories Category:King Leopold stories